When dreams come true
by ToxicaNightmare
Summary: My first one-shot. Kakashi and Naruto have a strange dream. Next day they go training. What will come from that? BoyXboy, rated M for content, Don't like, don't read. KakashiXNaruto. This has been previously posted on my deviantart Toxicdream19.


~Naru POV~

Night time. 3 a.m. A boy woke up with a loud scream. He screamed a name but not out of fear. It was a passionate scream as the 19 year old boy clung to his pillow.

While he was awake, he realized what he had dreamed as he stumbled out of his bed. He walked slowly to the bathroom to freshen himself up. As he let the cool water run down his wrists, he looked at his reflection in the small mirror on the wall.

A blonde boy with whisker-like scars looked back at him. He peered into his own heavenly blue eyes for a few seconds and sighed. 'Naruto' he asked himself 'what has gotten into you?'

He looked away as he turned off the water. He walked back to his bed, dried his hands and wrists and crawled back under his blanket. 'It was just a dream.' He kept telling himself 'but still, I feel so empty'.

It took him more than an hour and a half to fall asleep again. When he began dozing off, slowly drifting into a new dream, he mumbled the same name again in his sleep '…Kakashi…'

~Kashi POV~

The same night, at the same time. A man awoke from his dream. He turned himself on his side, thinking his dream over, realizing he felt hot as hell.

He groaned as he sat up straight in his bed, throwing back the sheets covering him. Slowly, he got up and walked to his bathroom. As he let the water run and splashed some of it in his face, he looked at his reflection in the standing mirror.

His bright grey eye looked back at him, confusion clearly written in it. He kept his left eye closed as this was his sharingan eye and his spiky hair was even spikier as usual. He looked at himself for a few minutes before he said to himself 'Get a hold of yourself kakashi; it's getting way out of control.'

He looked at his reflection and saw pure confusion. Why did he have that dream again? What was it that attracted him to the blonde boy so much? Still in thought he went back to his bed, only to lay awake for several hours before sleep finally took a hold of him. 'I'll talk to him tomorrow' he thought before he dozed off into the same old dream. '…Naruto…' he mumbled in his dream.

The next morning Naruto woke 3 hours late. He stumbled out of his bed, remembering what he had dreamt. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks, so he decided not to think about it anymore. As he got dressed, his eye fell on the clock on his bedroom wall. '9 a.m.!?' he gasped 'shit I overslept' He threw on his clothes and ran out of his house, mentally cursing at himself.

He ran through the many small streets of Konoha. Turning around a corner, he saw his fellow teammates Sakura, Sasuke and Sai waiting for him until he suddenly collided with someone. They both tumbled to the ground, him landing on top of the other person.

'I...I'm sorry' he stuttered, crawling off of the other man. 'I didn't see…' He looked up to the man he ran over, realizing who it was. His sensei Kakashi. 'Hi Naruto, you okay?' he said, getting back on his feet and helping the blushing youngster stand. 'I…I'm fine, I...I…I'm sorry for running you over.' Naruto mumbled, turning an unpleasant shade of purple-red and brushing of his clothes.

Kakashi smiled at the sight of the mumbling boy but still felt a little worried. As soon as Naruto wasn't red anymore, the both of them walked over to the rest of the team. 'Okay team 7 the mission for today' Kakashi spoke as soon as they arrived, ignoring Sakura's rant about him and Naruto being 3 hours late. 'Training. More specific survival. Two groups: Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and me. Sai waits here for the first group to return.'

Naruto looked in disbelieve at his sensei after the team-up, not paying attention anymore to the rest of the explanation given by Kakashi. Why would Kakashi want to form a team with Naruto instead of putting Naruto with Sai? And why did he suddenly remember his dream?

Still in thoughts, the boy didn't sense the person standing behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto turned around to meet the person whose hand it was. He looked right into the bright gray eye of his sensei and felt a blush slowly covering his cheeks. He quickly turned his head, hiding his face from Kakashi.

'The other two have already left, we ought to leave too.' He said to the now lobster-red boy. A smirk creeped onto his face when he saw the bright blush on Naruto's face. 'Maaa Naruto, when did you become so shy?' he playfully asked the younger Nin. He moved slightly closer to the boy, not taking his hand off of his shoulder.

He moved so close he could feel the boy's shoulders against his chest. He resisted the urge to let his hand slide off Naruto's back and onto his torso. Then he noticed the boy was slightly trembling from the touch of his shoulders against his sensei's toned chest. 'You don't have to fear me.' Kakashi said, misinterpreting the trembling of the boy. 'It's… it's not that I'm afraid of you.' Naruto mumbled in response while turning around and looking down. Kakashi looked surprised at the boy. 'Then, why are you trembling like that?' he asked insecure.

Naruto looked up to the man, regaining his all known confidence. His big, cerulean eyes, so easily to drown in, were filled with excitement and a hint of something… something… Kakashi couldn't put his finger on it but he thought… could it be...? Lust? 'I'm trembling because I…' Naruto purred in Kakashi's ear, moving so close their chests rested against each other, now making Kakashi blush slightly.

Naruto was just about to finish his sentence until he, rather coincidently, glanced over his sensei's shoulder. Realizing Sai was still standing there, examining them both with a lot of interest, he backed away from the strong chest. Kakashi looked at him, confusion written on his nearly visible face. 'I need to talk to you.' Naruto bluntly said. Kakashi followed Naruto's gaze and looked over his own shoulder, noticing Sai. 'Let's go to the forest then.' Kakashi mumbled with a dark look on his face.

Although he wasn't a curious person, this time he was. They walked to the forest together, both in thought. When they were in the forest, they looked around for a tall tree with big, strong branches. When they found the perfect tree, they both used their tree climbing ability to climb in it. They sat down next to each other in silence on a big branch.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Naruto decided to break the silence between them. 'You know, I kinda like this place.' He stated, looking straight forward into the forest. 'It's so nice and quiet up here.' Kakashi looked sideways at the younger male. 'What is it you wanted to talk to me about?' he asked the blonde, not able to contain his curiosity anymore. Naruto turned his head and faced the man. 'Do you know the kind of dream that keeps coming back as if it's trying to tell you something?' He asked his sensei. Kakashi looked a little puzzled at Naruto, suddenly remembering the dream he had. 'Yeah, I know what you're talking about.' He told the boy. Naruto gave Kakashi a soft look, something he had never seen before on the young man's face. 'What did you dream about?' he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. Naruto smiled softly at him, looking straight forward again. A deep sigh before he gave his answer. 'You.'

Before Kakashi could react or even realize what was happening, he found Naruto sitting on his lap with his legs around his torso and one of his arms around his neck. He looked Naruto in the eyes when he felt a hand on the edge of his mask. As soon as he felt the mask falling from his face, he pressed his lips onto Naruto's. He saw Naruto's eyes widen in surprise before they fluttered shut, enjoying the kiss. He felt Naruto's hands unbutton his green vest and his hands crawling underneath his shirt. Panting, he broke the kiss to catch some air. 'Na… Naruto stop.' Kakashi said softly when Naruto leaned in for another kiss. The boy looked up to his sensei with a mixture of love and hurt in his eyes. 'What's wrong?' he carefully asked, his voice slightly trembling. 'Nothing's wrong.' Kakashi assured the boy pulling him into a hug and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. 'I've dreamt so many times about this.' He told the boy, keeping him into the hug. 'And now it's finally here.' The blonde kitsune added.

'Want to go somewhere more… private?' Kakashi whispered into his ear, teasingly licking his earlobe once. At this, Naruto growled lightly, nodding yes. Kakashi formed some jutsu seals to transport them to his place in the blink of an eye. When they arrived at their destination, Kakashi was still holding Naruto in his arms with his legs around his torso. He carried the slightly shaken boy into his bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. Naruto sat up on the bed, motioning to Kakashi to sit down next to him.

As soon as he sat down, Naruto crawled back onto his lap. 'Where were we?' he purred into his sensei's ear, placing his hands back underneath the black fishnet shirt. He started caressing the soft, toned back of the older male earning soft groans from him. 'Naruto…' Kakashi said, taking the young nin's chin in his hand, pulling his head up. 'Are you sure about this?' he asked while forcing the blonde to look into his mismatched eyes.

The boy gazed thoughtfully into the eyes, as if he was trying to see into the soul. 'I'm sure.' He said. That was all Kakashi needed to hear. He pushed Naruto off of his lap, onto his back. He pulled his mask down and pushed his lips carefully onto the boy's. He licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto was more than happy to oblige and the copy-nin put this tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring every little place and caressing his tongue.

He unzipped Naruto's black and orange jacket and took it off. Breaking the kiss for a few seconds, he took of his own jacket and his fishnet shirt all in once. Naruto couldn't help himself but stare at the now exposed, beautiful, toned chest. He gently placed his hands on the toned chest, caressing every muscle.

Kakashi smiled softly, leaning in on Naruto and started nibbling on his neck and collarbone. Leaving bite marks on the lightly tanned skin, he slowly moved downward. Reaching a nipple, he slowly started licking it, earning soft moans from his kitsune. He moved even further downward, gently nipping at his bellybutton. Meanwhile he started to unbuckle Naruto's belt, unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down together with his own. Leaving them both in boxers, he sat up looking at the boy.

Naruto whimpered at the lack of touch and looked back at his sensei with lust filled eyes. He placed his hands on his arms and pulled him back on top of him. 'take me.' He whispered seductively 'make me yours.' At that, Kakashi pulled down Naruto's boxer, exposing the clear pleasure the boy experienced. Kakashi looked at the young man's face which was again lobster-red.

He smirked and without any warning he bent down, closing his lips around Naruto's head he started licking it gently. At this, Naruto started to gasp and moan, squirming under Kakashi's grasp. Suddenly, it hit the copy-nin. He lifted his head and looked at Naruto. 'Have you ever done this before?' he asked the blonde although he thought he already knew the answer. When Naruto shook his head, blushing like crazy, his presumption was confirmed.

Naruto was still a virgin.

'I'll do carefully but you'll have to do as I say' he demanded him. He took of his own boxers and pulled the boy's tanned legs on his shoulders. 'Could you give me that tube that's on the drawer?' he asked him. Naruto reached out for the little tube and handed it to the older nin. Then, he opened the tube and poured a little on his index, middle and ring finger.

'I'm going to prepare you first but I need you to relax.' He told him 'It'll hurt but it'll get better.' He placed the first finger at Naruto's tight entrance. 'You ready?' he asked and as soon as the boy nodded he carefully pushed his finger inside. He saw Naruto flinch at the sudden intrusion so he decided it was best to wait until he got used to the feeling.

'Move' he heard Naruto whisper so he did what he was asked to do. When he noticed he could move easier, he added the second finger, again waiting for the blonde to adjust before carefully scissoring his fingers. Slowly moving in and out of the tight hole he added the third and final finger, stroking his blonde jinchuuriki's erection to take his mind off the pain.

Before he knew what was going on, Naruto started screaming and moaning at the top of his lungs. Kakashi had found his sweet spot. He caressed the spot a few times more before pulling his fingers out of him and placing his length at the younger male's entrance. Carefully pushing in, he saw Naruto closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in pain. 'Naruto, please, relax.' He told him pantingly.

When he was completely buried in the warm tunnel, he bent forward to kiss the blonde boy, quickly gaining entrance to his mouth. As he kissed the boy he started to stroke his length, both to make him forget about the pain. 'Kashi, please, move.' The kitsune pleadingly whispered.

Kakashi started rocking his hips back and forth, immediately finding the prostate again. At this the screams and moans got even harder than before. 'Kashi… please… aah… harder…mmmm…. Faster.' This made Kakashi almost lose his mind as he started pounding violently into the body beneath him.

He pumped his length in perfect sync with his thrust. 'Kami… Naru…. So… t..Tight…' he panted as the body beneath started to shock and tremble, announcing Naruto was about to cum. 'Kashi…. I…. I think I'm going to….. aaaah' Naruto moaned and with a loud 'KAKASHI!' he came over their chest. As the boy came, Kakashi felt the walls around his length get even more tight. He screamed Naruto's name even harder when he came inside of the boy than the boy screamed his.

Panting, he pulled out and collapsed onto the blonde. 'Kashi?' Naruto whispered. Kakashi groaned to let him know he was awake. 'I….I love you.' He quietly said. Kakashi lifted his head, placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. 'I love you too my little Kitsune.' Naruto looked at him and started blushing again as he asked his copy-nin the one thing neither thought he'd ever ask.

'Again?'

The end


End file.
